


Spin the Bottle

by mahisquared



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bros playing spin the bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these because I was having a bad day and wanted to cheer up. People on tumblr seemed to like them so I'll let you check 'em out!

“I am not French kissing my own brother,” Stan said, crossing his arms firmly over his chest while the rest of the people in the circle cackled with mirth. Somehow Carla had convinced Stan that it would be perfectly fine to play spin the bottle with Ford in the circle, and now he was paying for it.

“You have to!” Carla said, cackling. “That’s the rules! We’re doing this French kissing style, you have to!”

Stan glanced over at his brother who was sitting rigidly, and had a horrified look on his face. Stan sighed.

“Look, that would just be…that would be…”

“Come on, let’s see some hot twincest action!” someone in the group shouted, causing Stan to turn radish red with embarrassment and anger.

“What did you just–?” Stan started, furiously, but Carla cut across him.

“You don’t have to make out with him, just stick your tongue down his throat and be done with it.”

“Fine,” Stan said, “let’s just…get this over with.”

He scooted over to Ford who was shaking his head, clearly trying to convince Stan that this was a bad idea.

“Let’s just…it’ll be over fast,” Stan said, and leaned forwards, pressing his lips against Ford’s protesting ones. He forced his brother’s mouth open, and slid his tongue inside of his mouth and when their tongues touched…

Stan felt a jolt of something shoot through him, and while he couldn’t place what it was, he knew that it wasn’t disgust, especially when Ford’s tongue came to life and snaked it’s way into his own mouth.

At that action Stan pulled away quickly, and wiped off his mouth. Completely humiliated, he sat back down trying to ignore the whooping sounds and laughing going on around him.

“Where are you going?” Carla said suddenly, and Stan turned his head and saw that his brother had stood up and left the room.

“Aw, he’s embarrassed!” said Carla’s friend Jodi. “Poor thing.”

“You should check up on him,” Carla said, looking at Stan with a concerned look on her face. “I didn’t think he’d get upset! It was just a joke!”

“Well you were the one who made us do it, you check up on him!” Stan said heatedly.

“You’re his brother!”

“Whatever,” Stan said, and stood up. Carla had some weird power over him, he couldn’t refuse anything she asked of him. So he left the room, and began to search the house, trying to find his twin.

“Ford!” he called out, but received no response. He began opening doors until he came to a locked one. He gave a gentle knock, and heard a sharp intake of breath from behind the door.

“Ford is that you?” Stan called out.

“S-stan?” Ford responded, “What are you doing here?”

“I want to know what the hell is going on. Will you unlock the door?”

“No.”

“Ford.”

There was a soft clicking sound, and the door opened. In the doorway stood Ford, who looked as though he had been crying.

“What’s the matter?” Stan said, entering what he now knew was the bathroom. “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ford said, closing and locking the door behind them. “I kinda just want to be alone.”

“Come here,” Stan said, and wrapped his brother up in a hug. Ford’s arms went around Stan’s middle, and to Stan’s horror, his brother began to cry. He didn’t know how to deal with crying people! Ford had cried in front of Stan before, and every time it happened, Stan would call for their mother. But there mother, thankfully, wasn’t here, so Stan was left to attempt to comfort his sobbing twin.

“Never had someone burst into tears after I kissed ‘em,” Stan said, making an attempt at humor. “Was I really that bad?”

Ford broke away from him, and looked up, tears still in his eyes. “No,” Ford said, and his lip began to wobble again. “You…you were great.”

“Thanks,” Stan said, not sure if he should feel complimented or weirded out. “So why are you cryin’ then?”

“Because I liked it,” Ford whispered, placing his head on Stan’s chest. “When you kissed me I…I…I got…”

“You got what?” Stan said, and immediately regretted it. He had a pretty good idea of what his brother was trying to say, and felt bad that he was forcing him to say it.

“I got hard!” Ford said, whipping away from his brother, hands balled. “I had to leave, I couldn’t let anyone see! And when I got in here, I was just so ashamed…I’m still ashamed!”

“Well that’s no reason to cry,” Stan said with a small laugh, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “It was just a natural response, you know? Your body was just responding to a kiss, that’s all. 'Snothing to be upset about.”

“You’re my brother!” Ford said, turning around, an anguished look on his face. “It doesn’t matter if that was what happened, you’re still my sibling. And…and I don’t buy that my body was just responding to stimulation. It was responding to you!”

Stan stared at his twin, completely dumbstruck. He had been trying to give his brother an out, give him something that might explain why he popped a boner at Stan’s touch that didn’t have to do with incestuous thoughts.

“I wanted it,” Ford said, staring into Stan’s eyes with an intensity that made him nervous. “I wanted you.” And with that, Ford grabbed a handful of Stan’s shirt and pulled him close, kissing him with such force that Stan was positive his lips were going to bruise.

The same jolt Stan had felt before happened again, and now he knew what it was. It was lust, desire, god he wanted Ford too! He pushed his brother up against the bathroom door, and enthusiastically returned the kiss. This time Ford’s mouth opened up easy, and their tongues slid in and out of each other’s mouths, the kisses sloppy and messy. Stan pressed himself up against Ford, and could feel his brother’s erection, and knew he himself was getting hard.

Stan broke the kiss and moved on to his brother’s neck, getting pornographic moans in response.

“You like me kissing your neck?” Stan said, licking a patch of skin near his twin’s ear. Ford nodded eagerly, and Stan continued, wanting desperately to mark his brother, but knew that if the two of them came back with hickies, there would be a massive problem. What would the group say? And speaking of them…

“We should probably get back soon,” Stan mumbled, nipping at Ford’s earlobes. “We’ll be missed.”

“Just…can we…a little bit longer?” Ford asked, his eyes pleading. Stan chuckled.

“Yeah okay,” Stan said, and returned to his brother’s lips. He began to grind his hips up against his brother’s and without intending to, without even realizing what he was doing…

“S-stoaaaaah!” Ford cried out. Stan’s eyes went wide as he figured out what had just happened.

“Did you just fucking come in your pants?”

“No.” Ford said, face flaming. “But on a completely unrelated note, I need you to leave for a moment.”

“Oh my god you did,” Stan said, and couldn’t help but laugh. “What are you, twelve?”

“Shut up!” Ford said, frustrated. “I’ll be out in a second.”

It didn’t take Ford too long to clean up and dispose of the evidence. They walked back to the group together, both deciding that they would be having a round two when they got back home.

 

***

Sex had never really been something that Ford had thought about much, or desired. He knew it was something people engaged in, either for fun or for procreation, but it never really held any appeal to him. Not until tonight.

As the orgasm ripped through his body in Carla’s bathroom, he suddenly realized why it was that people enjoyed this activity. And while it was embarrassing that he had not only come so quickly, but got it all over his clothing, he couldn’t help but want more.

When the twins finally got home, Ford thanked his lucky stars that their parents were out for the weekend, celebrating their wedding anniversary. All he had been able to think about at the party was his brother’s hips grinding into his own, tongues touching, glasses fogging. As he watched his brother raise a beer bottle to his lips, his imagination went into overdrive, imagining those lips around his dick instead of the bottle.

So when they finally got home, were finally alone, Ford knew that he had to at least try for a second round. After Stan had closed the front door behind them, Ford approached him, and pulled him in by the hips.

“What’s up?” Stan said, looking at his brother, an amused look on his face. “Can’t wait until we’re in the bedroom?”

Excitement rushed through Ford. He had been worried that his brother would turn him down, but it looked as though Stan wanted this too. Ford looked into his brother’s eyes, trying for a sexy look, but all it did was make Stan laugh. He felt heat rush to his cheeks, but his embarrassment was soon forgotten as his twin leaned in and kissed him.

Unlike their kisses at the party, this one was softt and gentle, more sensual than anything. Stan tangled a hand in Ford’s hair, and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Once more, he began to kiss Ford’s neck, but again, the kisses were light, careful, instead of hot and hungry. Ford wouldn’t have expected it, but somehow these kisses were more arousing, and his cock was responding accordingly.

Stan reached a hand down and began rubbing the heel of his hand against his twin’s erection, getting a loud moan in response.

“ _Stanley!_ ” Ford in a voice he didn’t recognize. It was a high pitched whining noise, a tone that normally would’ve humiliated him.

“Get over here,” Stan said in nearly a growl, and lifted Ford into the air. Instictively, he wrapped his legs around his brother’s middle, and allowed himself to be carried to their bedroom. He knew that his brother was strong—being a competive boxer will do that to you—but he hadn’t realized just how powerful he was. Stanley was in control in this situation, and Ford found that giving up control to his brother something he enjoyed very much.

Their bedroom door was ajar, and Stan pushed through it, rushing over to their bunk beds. He tossed Ford down on the bottom bunk and immediately straddled him. But when they locked eyes, he saw a look of concern in Stan’s eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Ford asked.

“You sure you want to do this?” Stan asked, strangely shy. “I mean, we’re brothers and if you–”

“What the fuck?” Ford burst out, and Stan started laughing. Ford almost never swore, and Stan was always amused when he did.

“No really,” Ford said, “What are you talking about?”

“I just…at the party you didn’t want me to kiss you, but I did anyway, and I don’t want this to be like that,” Stan said, worried. “I want you to want it.”

“Stan,” Ford said gently, “I want this more than anything.”

“Okay,” Stan said, and bent over, locking lips with his brother once more.

Their kisses quickly went from slow and sensual to hot and furious, and it almost felt like a fight the way they were biting at each other’s lips and clawing at the other’s back. Unlike at Carla’s party, Stan didn’t hold back, sucking dark hickies onto his brother’s neck, licking each one as he left it.

“Need you,” Ford moaned as Stan sucked at ear lobe.

“Yeah?” Stan said, excitement in his voice. “What do you want sixer? Tell me what you want.”

The image of Stan drinking a beer flashed in front of Ford’s eyes, and he knew instantly what he wanted.

“Blow me,” he said in a breathy voice.

“Sure,” Stan said, “You want my lips around your dick, Ford? That what you want?”

“Please!” Ford said in that same strange whining voice. “I need you.”

A deep, gutteral noise sounded in Stan’s throat, and he lifted up Ford’s shirt. He began to kiss at his chest, swirling his tongue around Ford’s nipples, ignoring the pleading from his brother’s throat. Gently he kissed his way down his brother’s torso until he reached the top of Ford’s jeans. He began to kiss his way around the top of Ford’s jeans, his brother bucking his hips in a silent plea. After what seemed like an age to Ford, Stan finally gave him what he wanted.

Stan unbuttoned Ford’s jeans, and pulled them down, along with his boxers, allowing Ford’s erection to spring free. His dick was longer than Stan’s, rosy red and dripping. Stan leaned forwards and lapped at the head, his brother’s hips involuntarily jolting at the touch.

He moved downwards and licked a stripe along Ford’s shaft, relishing in the moans his brother gave. Slowly, Stan took Ford’s head into his mouth and sucked, the salty taste of his brother filling his mouth.

Stan took as much of his brother into his mouth as he could, but found that Ford was a little too long for him. He began to work Ford with his hand as well as his mouth, and was pleased to hear a stream of swear words leave his brother’s lips. With his other hand, he found his brother’s and placed it on top of his head. Ford gripped his hair, and began to move Stan’s head up and down, and soon was fucking his face as hard as he could. It didn’t take long before he was holding Stan’s head down, nearly at the base of his dick, and cumming directly down this throat. He let go of his brother’s hair, and Stan pulled up off of his brother with a pop.

“My turn,” Stan said, undoing his own pants. While Stan’s dick was slightly shorter than his brother’s, it made up for it in girth. He spat on his hand and began working himself, until finally he orgasmed himself, and came on his brother’s face.

“Hey!” Ford said, but wasn’t entirely displeased.

“Good thing your glasses were in the way, would’ve gotten in your eyes” Stan said. “Sorry about that. But damn you look amazing covered in cum.”

“You have to clean me up,” Ford said. “You did this, you have to clean it.”

“Sure thing,” Stan said, leaned forwards, and began lapping up his own cum off of Ford’s face. Ford could feel himself getting stiffer already at this action, surprising him. Was it even possible to get it up this quickly after orgasming?

When his brother was done, Stan collapsed next to him, and pulled him close.

“How the fuck am I gonna be able to sleep apart from you now?” he mumbled into Ford’s neck.

“Who says you have to?”


End file.
